Full of Surprises
by ghostworld
Summary: AU. This is a be-lated holiday one-shot fic filled with fluff. LoVe all the way because there is no other! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hello everyone, Happy New Year's and be-lated season greetings. This is a small token (gift) of appreciation for all of you. As well as an _apology_ for not updating my others fics… I will be posting new chapters to all my other stories tomorrow and the days that follow. This is an AU holiday one-shot fic with our epic LoVe couple.

I want to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, their mine, no beta. I hope you guys enjoy it!

_**December 22**__**nd**__** 1995**_

They had first seen each other when they were five years old on a trip to a mall.

Her dad had bought her a brand new green dress for that special occasion; her mom had curled her hair and put it in pigtails that were kept in place by ribbons. She had been standing in line restlessly waiting to take a picture with Santa Claus for the past two hours. She smiled happily when she was next in line.

When out of nowhere, the so-called-security guard had cut in front of her with a young boy with piercing brown eyes in tow. A chubby red haired lady followed them close behind.

Veronica's mom, Lianne, protested, "Excuse! What do you think you are doing? We're next!" She tapped him on the shoulder fiercely demanding attention.

Veronica stepped aside momentarily trying to see what the commotion was about. Wanting to know what was preventing her from seeing Santa.

"Sorry madam, but this is an emergency. I have strict orders to have him go next. His dad is an important movie star." And with that he shrugged her off.

Lianne let out a frustrated groan.

The boy that had been standing there with the security guard and his nanny; he was looking intently down at his shoes. He seemed sad…lonely even.

He felt like someone was staring at him so he slowly looked up. A pair of beautiful crystal blue eyes were staring curiously at him, watching his every move.

As he began to leave the North Pole; the bright lights, the camera, Santa, and the elves. The angelic blue eyed blonde handed him a candy cane as he passed her.

A shy smile slowly crept on his face and to his surprise she smiled back_._

_**December 23**__**rd**__** 2002**_

"Ronnie? Where are you?" A voice rang throughout the small humble house.

"I'm in my room." The twelve year old blonde headed girl called back.

The young boy made his way straight to her room. He knew this house like the back of his palm; he knew exactly where everything was placed, and how distant the coffee table was from the couch or how many steps it took to get to the stairs. He had spent countless hours, days, and nights at his best friend's house. He'd stay in the guest room, of course.

"Honey, I'm-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw all the boxes spread out across her room and clothes scattered everywhere.

He felt a knot well up in his throat, the walls were closing in on him, 'This can't be happening…' He thought. 'S-she can't leave… me…'

He knew it was inevitable when he first set eyes on her.

Tear tracks were visible on her cheeks, her eyes wear red-rimmed, and a new set of tears were threatening to fall.

He rushed over to her side and pulled her into a tight embrace, "What' going on?" He choked out.

"We're" sob "moving" sob "tonight." She clutched onto him as hard as she could.

He didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life he found somebody who cared about him a lot and not his family name or money, and she was moving. Leaving him all alone.

"Why?" He asked, voice strangled.

"We are taking" sob "mom to" sob "rehab" She wiped her nose with the sleeve of his favorite green sweater.

He tried his hardest, but his voice still came out strained, "Where?"

"Seattle."

They sat together in silence for the next couple of minutes while he held her close.

Veronica pulled out of his grasp slightly, "…I-I don't want to… leave…"

"…I don't want you to go." He touched her cheek tenderly. "…It's for the best. Your mom needs this."

She nodded her slowly. She knew it was for the best, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She didn't want to leave her friends behind… specially him. He had become such a great part of her life, of her.

Another wave of tears threaten to spill.

He didn't want that. He hated seeing her upset. He felt another pang on his chest, the knot in his throat was making it difficult to breathe.

He automatically reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a small old black velvet box. He handed it to her after wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. He wanted to get her the perfect Christmas present, but everything seemed pathetic and unoriginal.

"…I hope you like it…" He was a bit hesitant.

"Logan… I can't-" He interrupted her.

"Ronnie, please." He pleaded with her, his voice sounding soft and loving.

She didn't say anything. Instead, with shaky hands she opened the small velvet box, revealing a beautiful platinum antique heart shaped locket.

A gasp escaped her lips.

It was gorgeous. A twelve year should not be walking around with something so expensive.

She looked up at him with a questioning look, but before she could ask he answered.

"It was my grandmother's." He smiled. "I want you to have it… to remember me… whenever I'm not with you."

Her heart swelled. The tears that had threatened to fall before now fell freely down her cheeks. He was the most amazing person she had ever met. He could make her smile with just a look. Make her feel safe with a simple hug when she felt scared or needed a shoulder to cry on. They really cared about each other.

Without a word she pulled her hair up so he could put it on her. He took it out of the box and put it on her.

"Open it." He suggested.

She did. The locket held one baby picture of Logan; he must have been about two or three years old.

"I love it." She stood up abruptly and headed directly to her closet. "…I-I was planning on giving you this tomorrow night…" She handed him a larger box with a red ribbon attached to it.

His face lit up, "You didn't have to-" He answered already opening the box, but stopped short when he saw what it held inside.

The box held a shell necklace.

He didn't say anything. He just stared down at the necklace and back up at Veronica wide eyed a few times.

"I thought- If you don't like- Since you started surfing classes-" She began rambling, not sure if he liked her present since he hadn't said a word and because she couldn't read his expression.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. That was the only way he could express to her exactly how he felt.

She shocked him by kissing him back.

This was their first kiss…

_**December 24**__**th**__** 2014**_

Logan had certainly grown up those past twelve years in every way imaginable. Although, he had an incredible physique; broad shoulders and was very toned, he still held that boyish grin. He was a Stanford graduate with a Masters in psychology.

******************************************************************************

Logan was currently pacing back and forth nervously across his living room.

"Honey, please stop. You are going to ruin your suit. It's going to get very wrinkled." His mother Lynn stood in front of him to stop him.

"Yes please. You are driving us all crazy!" Exclaimed his best friend, roommate from college, Wallace Fennel.

"Dude! Seriously, chill." Added his childhood friend Richard 'Dick' Casablancas.

"I can't help it!" He exclaimed exasperated. "They're going to be here any minute."

"Keep him busy. I'm going to check that everything is set for dinner." Lynn said already heading towards the kitchen and the dinning room areas.

"Look man, the house looks amazing. The Christmas tress is in place, the dinner table is set beautifully, and the food smells delicious. How about we play a round of Halo while we wait?" Wallace suggested trying to ease his friend's nerves a bit.

******************************************************************************

Veronica had done very well for herself as well. She was also a Stanford graduate with a Masters in criminology and photography.

******************************************************************************

"Dad, why have you been acting weird all week?" Veronica asked her dad curiously.

Keith had been very…distracted, kinda. Emotional, maybe. Whatever it was he was definitely not himself lately.

"Nothing, I'm just really exhausted and stressed with work at the station." He shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"Mac, how is the company coming along?" Keith turned his attention to the other passenger.

"Great! It's beginning to grow rather quickly and I have to say I'm completely grateful that Dick is helping me out a lot."

"Dick, really?" Veronica began playing with the radio stations.

"Yes." Mac smiled softly.

A smile Keith didn't miss on the rear view mirror. "We're here." He said driving into the driveway.

******************************************************************************

Veronica walked into the house carrying dessert, her specialty, a chocolate leaning (to the left) cake.

"Our own little leaning Tower." Logan mocked, approaching their newly arrived guests.

Veronica pouted at her boyfriend.

"You look so cute when you do that." He gave her a quick peck.

After dinner, they all headed towards the living room, where the fireplace was already burning and eggnog and the famous chocolate cake were set on the table.

Dick and Mac sat on the love couch near the Christmas tree while Wallace, Keith, and Lynn sat on the bigger couch. Veronica sat on the single chair. Logan stood by the fireplace smiling at picture before him, friends and family chatting quietly was music to his ears.

He decided this was the perfect time and place.

Well, if he was honest to himself, he had always known this day would come. He knew since the day he met her at the mall so many years ago. The time when they first kissed and she gave him that necklace. He knew it was meant to be the day he bumped into her in college when he was running late to class.

He hadn't seen her in over eight years… And of all the colleges or universities she could have gone to she went to his. They had been in a relationship now for about four years and he wouldn't change anything for the world. They'd have their disagreements here and there, but always found a common ground.

They seemed to gyrate around one another. Always drawn together in a perfect mesh.

And now he had finally graduated and was making something of himself even if he didn't have to. He was going to open a shelter for battered women and children. He wanted to be the mad she deserved. He wanted to do anything in his power to make her happy because she was his world, his best friend, his soul mate.

He knew she felt the same exact way about him and now that he had Keith's blessing. He got it a week ago.

There was only one thing to do…

He approached Veronica slowly and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He gently pulled her off from the couch. She looked at him questioningly a smile playing on her lips encouraging him to continue.

Their eyes conveyed so much intensity of love and passion.

His voice was just above a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ronnie…" His hands squeezed hers.

She unconsciously tugged on the heart shaped necklace around her neck with her free hand. She never once took it off since he put it there when they were twelve.

"I believe all things happen for a reason… whether good or bad, but ever since I met you things have been extraordinaire. Whenever I'm with you nothing else matters. You make me want to be a better person, someone who deserves to have you."

Veronica eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"You are my world, my best friend, and my soul mate. I love you more than life itself. With that being said, in front of our friends and family, I have one question to ask you…"

Logan got down on one knee and pulled out a platinum four carat diamond ring from his suit pocket.

Veronica gasped.

"Veronica Mars, will you make me the happiest man on this world and be my wife?"

The tears made their way down her face in happy tears. She got down on her knees, leaped into his arms, and kissed him with every fiber of her being almost knocking him over. Trying to transcend every emotion she felt cursing through her at that particular moment.

She astonished him when she pulled away from him briefly and said, "Yes."

_**December 25**__**th**__** 2017**_

A year after the proposal they tied the knot at the age of twenty five.

Their wedding was small and intimate, only family and close friends were invited to attend.

It was celebrated in a secluded beach in the Caribbean during the summer.

******************************************************************************

Logan was incredibly amused watching as his petite wife tried to put the final touch on their Christmas tree. He approached her from behind and encircled her waist, "Need help, sugarpuss?"

Veronica leaned into his embrace and pouted, "Yes."

He lifted her up so she could put the star on top of the tree. Once it was up there he pulled her back towards him without letting go and twirled her around the room.

"Logan… Logan put me down." She said between giggles.

Once her feet touched the ground again she hit him lightly on the chest, "You scared me."

"Really?" He looked at her lovingly.

"No." She gave him a chaste kiss. "I love you."

He returned it, "I love you too."

"We need to hurry up and finish cooking dinner before our guests arrive."

"I know. Can you believe that Dick and Mac will be getting married in April?"

"Who would have thought?" She smiled at the thought. Her friend was a lot happier with Dick by her side.

Logan went to the kitchen to check on the turkey that occupied the oven. "The turkey is coming out nicely, babe."

Veronica was finishing up tidying up the living room. "Okay." She called back to him.

"What time are they supposed to get here?" He asked walking back to the living room.

"At seven." She turned to look at the Christmas tree. "Beautiful."

Logan admired the sight before him, "Yes, you are."

"Sweet talker." She countered unable to hide the smile that spread on her face.

"Only when it comes to you bobcat." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Veronica's complexion turned crimson. After all this years of being together Logan could still manage to make her toes curl and make her blush with a simple remark. She reached down and grabbed a present from underneath their tree.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "I thought we were going to wait for everyone to get here before opening presents?"

"There's no harm with opening just one present." She tilted her head to the side.

He sighed giving in automatically. He couldn't resist that head tilt of hers. "Go ahead and open it."

She walked the short distance between them and handed it to him instead. "Open it." She encouraged.

"For me?" He mocked placing a hand over his chest. He shook it to see if it would rattle, but it didn't. "It feels kinda heavy."

The present was nicely wrapped in silver paper with a green bow on it.

She gave him the look that meant business. "Okay, okay fine. I'll open it."

He began pulling the paper off only to reveal a picture frame. "A picture frame?"

She turned it around for him, waiting to see his reaction once he realized what was framed…

He stared at the picture for a couple of seconds before it finally dawned on him, "…Is this what I think it is?" His eye glimmering with new tears.

Veronica nodded her head 'yes' with tears of her own. "Merry Christmas daddy."

Logan pulled her to him and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. When the need for air became necessary they pulled away and he put his forehead against hers. "I'm going to be a father. How far along are you?-"

"I'm three weeks pregnant. This is an ultrasound of _our_ baby boy or girl." She said pointing to the picture in his hands.

He got down on his knees and lifted her shirt up to talk to her bare stomach. "Hi there, baby. I'm going to be your father. I'm going to love you and take care of you along with your mommy." He kissed her stomach tenderly.

The door bell rang breaking their trance. "I'll get it." Veronica stated already pulling her shirt down and walking towards the door.

Logan picked up the ultrasound from the coffee table and placed on the fireplace mantel. He was going to be a father.

Veronica always seemed to surprise him even when he thought it wasn't possible. That is one of the things he loved about her. She was always full of surprises and he loved being the one to discover them.

This was by far the best Christmas present he'd ever received.

_Fin. _

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will).**


End file.
